


how you do it so good

by bhakugo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I hate titles, Jealousy, M/M, OIKAWA N YAMAGUCHI R HALF BROTHERS, Smut, fuckboy oikawa, fuckboy yamaguchi, jealous yamaguchi, no one knows about yamaguch's little sex life, sex partners hinata n oikawa, the title is a lyric from life of the party by the weeknd, whore hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhakugo/pseuds/bhakugo
Summary: oikawa and hinata have been sex partners for a few weeks now. yamaguchi is starting to get jealous.half brothers oikawa and yamaguchi!aufuckboy!yamaguchi/ please read the tags and notes ty <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi the title is from the song life of the party by the weeknd i recommend you guys listen to it !!

yamaguchi was pissed.

 

it really wasn't like him, he was breaking character and the team members seem to get a little scared because of yamaguchi's foreign aura and mood. even kageyama and tsukkishima were a little terrified, but ofcourse they wouldn't admit.

 

though, hinata seemed a bit oblivious over this.

 

"yamaguchi!" coach ukai shouted, signalling it was yamaguchi's turn to spike.

 

they were all practicing for another tournament, and this time shiratorizawa was there so it was a bit exciting and nerve raching for them. though, it seemed like yamaguchi forgot all about that.

 

kiyoko threw the ball up for yamaguchi to spike. yamaguchi went in position to run and jump to spike the ball. he seemed even more fired up that it's almost as if you can see the dark purple aura floating around him, his dark green hair covering his eyes a bit.

 

_"_ _you like that, shou-chan?"_

 

yamaguchi hissed.

 

" _t-tooru!- nngh-"_

 

yamaguchi slammed the ball, the ball smacked almost through the ground and bounced off to the ceiling. tanaka and nishinoya made a sound and then, the gym was silent. everyone stared at yamaguchi. _how was he able to do that?! or he was capable of doing that?!_

 

yamaguchi didn't seem to bother, his head hung low as he went back to his position for another spike.

 

-

 

"woah- yamaguchi! you were so cool! how are you able to do that?! the ball went wham! it was so- gwah!" hinata jumped around yamaguchi excitedly as they all walked together to ukai's store for some meat buns.

 

yamaguchi faked a smile, scratching his neck, "ah, it wasn't anything special."

 

"yeah, right-" hinata's phone rang causing a few heads to turn for a second, "ah, excuse me," hinata stayed behind for a bit and the rest continued to walk. hinata answered the call.

 

"hey," hinata's tone seemed to change to his actual personality.

 

"chibi-chan, i'm bored, you mind coming over?"

 

hinata raised a brow, "hm? like right now?" he twirled a piece of his orange hair, his voice low, trying not to be heard by the others.

 

"right now," oikawa replied, "better hurry up, kitten. you don't want to keep me waiting."

 

hinata smirked, he knew oikawa was doing the same.

 

"okay, daddy," hinata giggled a little bit, "see you."

 

hinata ended the call and ran back with the others to catch up with them.

 

yamaguchi obviously heard everything hinata said. he muttered a curse and tsukkishima swore he heard yamaguchi, but he didn't say anything further.

 

"uh, daichi-san," hinata called, "i have to go, my mom called and it she needs me right now, i'll eat with you guys next time though!" hinata didn't wait for a reply and walked the other direction.

 

tanaka raised a brow, "woah, it's not like him to turn down meat buns or food in general..."

 

"maybe it really was an emergency, though?" nishinoya added.

 

"uh, i also have to go too, i have a lots of homeworks so i'll get going," yamaguchi suddenly spoke, everyone turned to him in confusion, "i'll eat with you guys next time, too, good night."

 

they watched as yamaguchi also went to the other direction.

 

"hey, kageyama, tsukkishima, do you know what's up with those two?"

 

kageyama just shook his head while tsukkishima shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

_ a week later. _

 

yamaguchi woke up to the bright sun hitting his face, birds chirping, as he felt something wet lips planting kisses on his naked torso slowly down to his crotch. he rubbed his eyes and raised his head to get a better look.

 

he placed his hand on the head of the unknown brunette. the girl stopped and sat up on him, pressing her palms on his abs, purposely positioning herself on his crotch. yamaguchi gave her a bored look, “hey, we’re done right? why are you still here?”

 

the girl raised a brow, “h-huh? i thought you wanted more,” the girl made her voice squeakier, her arms pressing her boobs together to make it look bigger.

 

yamaguchi yawned, ignoring her, “leave, please.”

 

the girl frowned, “what do you mean?”

 

yamaguchi was getting impatient, “are you stupid? i said leave. as in, get off of me and get out of my house. simple.”

 

the girl was furious now. she angrily got off of yamaguchi, grabbing her clothes and quickly wearing them, almost tearing them because of her harsh moves, “you weren’t even that good, anyway!” she said as she made her way to the door.

 

yamaguchi raised a brow and rolled his eyes, he was quick enough to grab her, “what’d you say?”

 

the girl let out a surpised yell because yamaguchi was already behind her, “i-i said you- you weren’t that g-good…” she bit her lip, trying to hold her smirk—she thought she was doing something to him.

 

yamaguchi towered over her, moving forward, causing the girl to back away until her back came in contact with the door. yamaguchi leaned in and the girl closed her eyes, waiting for whatever she was waiting for. yamaguchi stopped just a few centimeters on her ear, “like you were any better,” he said.

 

yamaguchi twisted the doorknob—his hand had snuck around the girl to it and the girl didn’t seem to notice because she was too blinded by her lust—making the girl stumble a bit when the door that was supporting her opened.

 

“now, leave, i don’t like repeating myself,” he lightly pushed the girl out and closed the door.

 

yamaguchi heard the girl cuss him out, but it was muffled since she was outside. yamaguchi didn’t care.

 

-

 

“tsukki!”

 

tsukkishima turned to the side to see yamaguchi waving at him with a small smiled as he ran to his friend. tsukkishima turned back forward and continued sipping the milk out of the carton, “you’re late.”

 

yamaguchi blushed a little—it was part of his ‘innocent facade’ though he didn’t know how he does it, it just happens—as he scratched his nape, “ah, sorry, i overslept studying.”

 

tsukkishima didn’t know what he was studying for, he knew they didn’t have any upcoming test or quiz, so why was he studying?

 

tsukkishima just hummed and shrugged lightly and didn’t question it.

 

to be honest, yamaguchi has been like this ever since in the middle of their middle school days. he was always suspicious and confusing, but tsukkishima never questioned it. he was, of course, a bit curious.

 

tsukkishima threw the  _ now  _ empty milk carton in the trash can next to the vending machine, “let’s head to class.”

 

“okay!” yamaguchi shouted.

 

-

 

“hey, i’ll be going first,” tsukkishima said, wiping sweat as he gulped down some water, “my mom called earlier. she said my brother was in the hospital.”

 

yamaguchi’s eyes widened, “h-huh?! really? okay, i’ll tell the team. i hope your brother is okay!” he looked at tsukkishima worringly, he knew tsukkishima was worried even though he practically showed no emotions.

 

“i’ll see you tomorrow.” tsukkishima pushed his glasses up and ran out of the shower room.

 

yamaguchi watched him go with concerned eyes. he sighed and started drinking his water, letting the water run inside his throat freely. yamaguchi let out a satisfied breath when he finished. he felt his phone buzz.

 

**_hinata:_ **

_ hey. can u meet me at the back of the gym right now? its okay if u can’t go right now. _

 

yamaguchi raised a brow.

 

his thumbs hovered over the keyboard, he bit his lips not knowing what to reply.

 

**_yamaguchi:_ **

_ alright. _

 

**_hinata:_ **

_ great! thx. i’ll be waiting <3 _

 

yamaguchi felt his heart beat fasten a little. he drank a bit more water and placed it down, wiping his mouth with his arm. he stood up from the bench, grabbing his karasuno jacket, zipping it up. he made his way out of the shower room.

 

“ah! yamaguchi! where are you going- also where’s hinata and tsukkishima? we’re going to eat meat buns, remember?” yamaguchi heard daichi yell from behind.

 

yamaguchi looked over his shoulder, “ah, i think i left my book in my class, i have homework! i’ll go get it! and i, uh, don’t know where hinata is, and tsukkishima went first because he had an emergency.”

 

yamaguchi didn’t wait for a reply and already went away.

 

he walked around the gym and made his way forward when he found hinata.

 

yamaguchi stopped on his tracks when he was a little closer to hinata, “you needed something?”

 

hinata flinched a little, “ah, you’re there already,” hinata giggled playfully, scratching his nape, “um, anyways, i thought you’d know so is your brother-”

 

“i don’t have one,” yamaguchi said flatly, his mood immediately changing.

 

hinata wasn’t bothered by the sudden scary change, his eyes drooped low as he cocked an eyebrow, “hm? well, i guess you must really not like him,” hinata chuckled.

 

“who are you talking about? i said i don’t have a brother.” yamaguchi looked at his arm and dusted it a little.

 

“okay, fine, he isn’t your brother,” hinata’s eyes stared back at yamaguchi’s dark greyish brown ones, “is tooru okay or something? did he get a girlfriend? he hasn’t called or texted me since last week.”

 

“well, i’m just going to tell you that. i have nothing to do with that guy and i don’t know what’s going on with his life nor i care about it,” yamaguchi paused, “but now that i think about it, i think he does have a girlfriend.”

 

hinata raised a brow, but his bored expression didn’t change, “oh? alright, thanks mini toor- i mean yama-chan! oops!” hinata giggled, knowing he probably pissed off yamaguchi.

 

hinata tiptoed and leaned in on yamaguchi. yamaguchi’s legs froze.  _ what was hinata going to do?!  _ his face flushed red, his eyes widening a little.

 

yamaguchi snapped out his trance when he felt hinata ruffle his dark green locks.

 

hinata then walked past him without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a boring chapter! i just snuck this one in because i have exams rn ughh sorry!


End file.
